


A Tactile State of Mind

by stonecoldsteverogers (youdickbag), youdickbag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/stonecoldsteverogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/youdickbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s noticed that Derek has this thing about touching him. And now that he’s noticed, it’s kind of difficult to un-notice.</p><p>Alternatively: Two Times Derek Touched Scott, One Time Scott Was Dense, One Time Scott Touched Derek, One Time Derek Touched Himself, and One Time They Touched Each Other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tactile State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://haleizm.tumblr.com/post/40937507431/tactile-tak-t-l-ti-l-adj-of-a-person), because I saw it and I HAD A MIGHTY NEED.

Scott stumbled. He was tired, he had the right. He didn't know many people who could take on a band of rogue omegas - which he still didn't get, but it made his head hurt to think about, and he didn't really need that pain on top of the throbbing sensation that made him feel like he was trying to keep his head from exploding - and waltz away in full control of their faculties. 

Derek's hand on his shoulder helped, but he could tell that Derek was exhausted, too, so Scott would have to walk mostly under his own willpower.

"I still don't get how they could've all been together and still been omegas," he said. "Doesn't part of the definition of omega mean that they don't have a pack?"

"You weren't paying attention, then," was the only response he got until he stopped on purpose and made Derek bump into him, which got him a sigh. "They may have been together, but they weren't a pack. They all acted independently of each other; there wasn't any sort of hierarchy or chain of command. It was complete anarchy."

"How were they able to be so ridiculously strong, then?"

"Because they took their vitamins this morning. I don't know, Scott, I don't really have much experience with alternative pack structures. If I had to guess, they probably were pretty tough before they became omegas. Because they don't function as part of a pack, none of the rules of pack apply to them."

"You mean like how we were when I wasn't a part of your pack?"

"Right."

"See, I do pay a little bit of attention."

"I stand corrected. I'll never doubt you again," Derek deadpanned, and Scott huffed a laugh.

They got to the bottom of the hill upon which Derek's house rested, and they'd left without Derek's car since it would've taken too long to start and they could've lost the scent, and Scott was so tired. He must've made some noise, because when Derek drew level, he looked at his house, then Scott, and then threw an arm around Scott's shoulder instead. "The sooner we start walking, the sooner we'll get there," he grunted, and yeah, maybe he was right. 

He didn't have to be so pragmatic about it, though. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He didn't feel particularly out of it, but then he tried to stand and felt like he was going to pass out, and the next thing he knew Derek was holding Scott up under his armpits. "Wolfsbane," he wheezed. 

"Oh, really? I just figured you were having an asthma attack," Derek shot back, and only the stress Scott could smell radiating from the alpha kept him from saying anything else. That and it was kind of hard to breathe because of the wolfsbane smoke in his lungs. 

"M'gonna pass out," he said, hoarse, feeling like every breath scratched his throat raw. His throat burned, his nostrils burned, his eyes were burning, the air burned. It was everywhere, the sensation, and just before Scott finally succumbed to cool oblivion and passed out, he'd have sworn he could hear Derek release a relieved sigh, too. 

When he came to, opening his eyes just wasn't gonna happen, so he just laid there, enjoying the feeling of the fingers stroking across his forehead and into his hair. It was nice; they weren't scratchy or anything, and the palm was a little rough, but it wasn't too bad. When the fingers moved into his hair and tugged slightly Scott almost moaned - it felt really nice.

There was also a low noise coming from somewhere, but Scott still wasn't going to open his eyes, so he figured he'd deal with it if it turned out to be a threat. Right now he felt relaxed, if still a little winded.

The burn was mostly gone, too, and now his throat just felt tender. He let out a soft sigh, and then the fingers were gone, snatched away. The noise stopped, too. Scott tried to open his eyes - better late than never - and hissed in pain. "Crap, sorry." _Derek?_ _Derek_ had been the one massaging his scalp? Had he been the one making that noise, too? 

"You should be able to open your eyes now," Derek's voice said, and Scott could. He was lying on his couch in the living room, and Derek had drawn all the curtains closed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not gonna pass out again."

"That's an improvement." Scott tried to sit up, and Derek was there again, looking like he was torn between helping Scott sit or pushing him back down. 

"I'm fine, let me sit up." Derek did as Scott asked before sitting down next to him. Scott had to fight not to drape himself all over Derek's side and soak in the heat he could feel emanating from the other werewolf. They sat for awhile, until Scott said, "Was that you making that noise?"

"What noise?"

"It sounded like...purring, almost." 

"Werewolves don't purr, Scott. Do I look like a cat to you?"

"I said almost," Scott replied defensively, and Derek rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't you, all you have to do is say so. The sarcasm is so not necessary."

"I find it adds a certain kick to all my conversations," Derek said, and this time Scott rolled his eyes. 

"I'm happy for you. If you're done, I'm probably just gonna go to bed now."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Scott opened his mouth to argue, but the look Derek shot him shut him up...mostly. "Fine," he grumbled. "Try not to do the whole Magic Fingers thing this time, okay?"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"I was unconscious."

"Doesn't mean you were quiet." Scott didn't know what to say to that, so he made the executive decision to go to bed. He could feel Derek's gaze centered somewhere on the middle of his back as he went, and it made him feel strangely warm.

It wasn't until he was on the edge of sleep that his brain asked itself, _Was Derek flirting with me?  
_

Sleep was suddenly the last thing Scott was thinking about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you ever noticed how touchy-feely Derek is?" Scott had decided that this was the best way to go about figuring out whether or not Derek was trying to make a move on him. Sure, Derek was attractive, but Scott wasn't into guys. 

Stiles let out a surprised snort. "You're just now noticing? Dude, Derek touches people all the time. He acts like he's not all 'let me just touch you,' but he's totally a fiend for it."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not really, I guess," Stiles replied with a shrug. "It was at first, how grabby he was, but eventually I was able to look past all of the holding-me-up-against-a-wall and figured out that mostly he was just looking to touch somebody. Not as a freaky thing, though - from what my research tells me, werewolves in packs are very physically...in each other's business. It's a bonding thing."

"Derek touches people a lot," Scott said, frowning.

"Well, dude, most of his birth pack died in a fire, and he ripped out the last one's throat; sure, Peter's back now, but they're not how they were, and they probably haven't been for a really long time. Plus with Erica and Boyd leaving, Derek's probably just feeling disconnected or something." 

"That makes sense, I guess..."

"Yeah, it isn't really a secret that Derek's wanted you, bro." _Now that I think about it, it really...wait, what?_

"What? Wanted me? You mean, like, in his pack, right?"

Stiles was wearing his Sometimes Scott Is Dense look, which probably in this case meant that Derek wanted more from Scott than just to be packmates. 

"I gotta go talk to Derek," he said.

"Got a confession to make?"

"Don't make me hit you, dude. I need to figure out what Derek's deal is."

"Alright. Just don't send me any gushy texts if you end up starting an Epic Love Story with our fair city's resident leather-bound grump."

"Shut up." Stiles's laughter trailed after him as he left and grabbed his bike to head to Derek's. _I swear, if he's been trying to work some kind of werewolf mojo..._ Some part of Scott - the part that listened to Stiles and had picked up his strange combination of complete trust and absolute skepticism - knew that that was ridiculous, but other parts of him were thinking about the power and allure of an Alpha werewolf, and those parts were both extremely interested and very repulsed by the thought of just giving in. Few people would've wanted to see or understand Scott's thoughts just then - _Scott_ barely wanted to be inside his own head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Derek!" Scott called out, entering The Wolf Lodge (again, a name volunteered by the part of him that listened to Stiles) and trying to suss out where Derek was. It didn't take long, and soon enough he heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Scott," came the monotonous greeting. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Have you been touching me to try and Alpha me into having sex with you?" Scott blurted out, and even if Derek's claws hadn't punctured the banister he would've figured out from the other man's expression alone that he was way off the mark.

To his credit, Derek's voice was calm when he asked, "Who told you that?"

"Well...no one, really. I just asked Stiles if he thought it was weird that you were so touchy-feely, and he said something about you wanting me, and then when I asked like, 'want me to be part of his pack, right,' Stiles had the Look, and..." Scott trailed off.

Derek muttered something that sounded like, "Teenagers," before looking Scott dead in the eye. "I would never try to manipulate you into having sex with me, Scott. I'm not really a fan of using sex as a weapon or a way to control people." Seriously, someone should give Scott the World's Biggest Asshole award. Maybe top it off with a Total Fucking Jerk medal or five. They'd have to figure out how to get them around his head and legs since he'd shoved both his feet so far down his throat, but Scott was sure they could figure it out.

"I'm sorry."

Derek's voice was soft, but his eyes were flint. "It's fine. Did you need anything else?" 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"This would be your third, but...what?"

"Why have you been so touchy lately? Stiles says it's a bonding thing."

"Looks like Stiles may not be a complete idiot after all." And yeah, maybe they both kind of deserved the barbed statement, but Scott still felt the need to defend him.

"Most of that wasn't Stiles. It was me...I don't know why I thought you would try and do that. I'm sorry."

"Again, it's fine." Derek was already moving away, and Scott suddenly needed him not to leave. Luckily, he hid that by noticing the slightly pained noise Derek let out as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Stiff. I was working out before you came." 

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Depends. You have an angle?"

"Okay dude, I said I was sorry. If you're gonna be like this I can and will kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"It wouldn't be hard since you're hobbling around like Quasimodo." Derek muttered something unintelligible, and Scott relented. "Seriously Derek, my mom's a nurse."

"How does that make you at all knowledgeable about massage therapy?"

"It doesn't. What I know about massages I learned from Allison. Besides, I work for a veterinarian."

"If that's an animal joke, I just want to remind you that this hunchback can and will maul you, and that wounds inflicted by an Alpha don't heal nearly as quickly or easily." _Good point,_ Scott reflected, and held out his hands placatingly.

"No more jokes, no more stupid questions, okay? This is me offering to help you out because I can see that you're probably uncomfortable. Allison says I'm not too bad at massages, and I..." _I really want to touch you._  

Scott almost said that aloud, but kept his tongue in check. He wanted to touch Derek? Like...in that way? The lack of immediate refusal kind of made Scott nervous. He didn't like guys, right? Was he bisexual...maybe it was just because it was Derek. Scott really kind of rued not being more into the whole werewolf pack dynamics thing, because now he had no idea what was platonic, what was pack, what was romantic, and what was sexual. 

He did know that he wanted to touch Derek, though, and maybe if he did that he could figure it out. Derek had removed his wifebeater and was now lying face down on the nearest horizontal surface, and now was Scott's chance. He moved toward Derek's prone form, lightly clenching and relaxing his hands. 

"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" he said quietly before resting his palms on Derek's shoulder blades. Derek let out a tiny noise, and Scott almost did, too. His skin was smooth, soft, unbroken. Slightly slick and warm from his previous exertions. Scott could feel Derek's back rise and fall with his breathing, and wondered how Derek could breathe so evenly when Scott felt like there was no air in the room.

"You aren't hurting me, so can you get on with it, please?" Scott shook his head quickly, and began to knead the flesh of Derek's upper back. He could feel where the tension was; wherever Derek's skin and muscle - _good god, all that muscle_ \- didn't give quite so easily, Scott made sure to spend more time on, pushing and rubbing until Derek's almost inaudible groans happened every few seconds.

Scott was short of breath, aroused, confused, and his heart felt like it was racing and barely beating at the same time; he didn't know how long he'd been giving Derek a massage, but he hadn't even gotten past Derek's _shoulders_ yet. He left off rubbing them finally, forcefully ignoring any pangs of regret, and ran his hands down either side of Derek's back, feeling the way his body shifted as he moved. Scott was pretty sure his movements were mostly unconscious, meant to keep Scott touching him as constantly as possible - something Scott wished he could even come close to minding. 

There wasn't as much tension in the lower part of Derek's back, but the definition of the different planes, the feel and heat of his skin was addicting. Scott's hands moved all over, touching every part of Derek that Scott's whim dictated. They slipped up under, brushing along the sides of Derek's stomach and startling a surprised sound from the Alpha that made Scott think about doing things with Derek that... _Whoa._

Derek's hips were moving under Scott's hands, and that was finally enough. Scott's hands jumped away from Derek's skin, tingling like he'd been shocked. He bit his lip; the air was stifling, and he felt heady. Derek was moving to sit up now, then he stood, and Scott could see the shape of him in his pants, _oh my God._

Derek was leaving again, quickly, and this time he didn't stop at the cut-off whine that Scott made. Extending his senses, Scott's ears and nose followed Derek up the stairs and into his room. He heard Derek panting as he practically ripped his clothes off, smelled the still-drying sweat and the smell of his arousal, heard the sound of slightly dry skin moving against, sliding over slick, blood-warm skin. Scott felt like he was drowning in a man who wasn't even in the same room, and he felt wonderful and terrified at the same time. Nothing made sense.

When Derek came, Scott did, too. He stood there, shaking, unable to move. That was how Derek found him, and instantly Derek's arms were around him, moving as he made mindless soothing noises and motions meant only to calm Scott down. He still smelled like sweat and come, and Scott didn't know how to handle it, handle anything, but Derek's hands were warm, and he could focus on those. 

He didn't know how long it took for him to be able to breathe again, or for the minute trembling to finally cease, but when they did he looked up at Derek and found their lips meeting. 

This...this wasn't romantic. It wasn't platonic, it wasn't sexual. It was...seeking a connection. A grounding, calming connection. This was...Scott could handle this. Some part of him, probably one of the parts that had been interested in giving in to Derek, knew what this was, even if it didn't have a name for it. 

When the kiss stopped, Scott felt more together than he had in a long time, and all the confusion and fear and arousal, everything from just a few minutes ago, it had all calmed. He felt about as undisturbed as a still pond. "We need to get you cleaned up," Derek said, and Scott kissed his cheek because he felt like it. The part of him that knew what was going on seemed to like that. 

The other parts of him weren't too opposed to it, either. It wasn't Allison, but it wasn't bad. Derek accepted it, kissed Scott's forehead. "Yeah, we need to get you figured out, too. I'll try to be as impartial as possible, but..."

"Will you be able to do that? You are a little biased."

"I said I'd try. Can I at least get an A for effort?"

"You haven't actually put any effort in yet."

"Anyway...we'll get it figured out. Any questions that you have, I will answer if I can."

"Are we going to..."

"Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. I promise you that."

"Is this going to..."

"Only if you want it to." Scott was torn between gratitude that Derek understood what he was asking before he'd finished asking it and irritation that Derek wouldn't let him get a full question out.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"About as often as it does with humans. It causes about as much of a deal among werewolves as it does among humans, too, which is to say, no deal at all. Anything else, or are we getting you out of those clothes before they dry and the smell never gets out no matter how hard you scrub them?" 

"Yeah, sorry." Derek grunted in response and began leading Scott toward the nearest bathroom. As they went, Scott fished out his phone and sent a text to Stiles.

_dude, i think an Epic Love Story is happening..._

_Didn't I tell you not to text me about that? I told you I didn't want to hear about you and Mr. Congeniality over there. Get a room and DON'T TEXT ME UNLESS IT'S ABOUT HOMEWORK._

**Author's Note:**

> My kingdom for more Derek/Scott (ﾉｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
